Just Friends
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: Ike and Shiek are best friends forever, but is that in everyone else's eyes? Everyone thinks they're going out when they're not and their feelings are always pushed back. Do they really like each other? Or is everyone in the Brawl Manor just making up stupid rumors? And when Samus Aran makes a move for Ike what will Sheik do then? Read to find out :D An IkexSheik Fanfic (No Yaoi)
1. Favors, Eldin Bridge

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I decided to start another story on SSBB and this time it's no high school! XD it's the real deal! Hahaha lol. I hope you all enjoy. If you are a new viewer then my name is PandaBoyYoyoCat. :D It's an IkexSheik story and any fans of this hope you enjoy! Shiek is a girl BTW in my fanfic now so this is NO YAOI whatsoever. haha :3 I just love to write things about friends and couples XD It's just hilarious to me if I put way too much drama. Bye Sweeties~ Please review! (Is written with P.O.V)**

**Just Friends:**

**Chapter One****: Favors, Eldin Bridge**  
**[Sheik]**  
I sighed as Zelda began to blab on and on about how the Hero of Time, AKA Link smiled at her again from across the Brawl Manor's cafeteria room. _It's been like what? The third time already that she squeals and flames in dark red?_

"He's just SO cute don't you think?" she giggled forking her salad and chewing carefully. After she swallowed she picked up her napkin and dabbed away the slight ranch that speckled her lower lip. "I'm starting to think he likes me back."

"Great…" I annoyingly growled. Folding my arms I shown a canine from beneath the white scarf that was wrapped around my neck. "Why don't you just ask him out already rather than to bother me all the freaking time about it."

"Well…first you're like a sister to me." she given me her puppy face look. "And sisters so things for each other so…" her eyes looked to Link from afar and back at me continuously.

"Don't you even think about it." I stopped her and risen from the table taking my tray. "I'm going to go sit with Pit and Marth if you need me for anything else. Actually…" I set down my tray and leaned over the table so I can show her the anger in my eyes. "Don't need me at all ok?"

"But Sheik…!" she complained pouting. "I did you favors many times before!"

"Oh really?" I put my hands on my hips and risen an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She smiles in victory as she listed. "I helped you win a match against your boyfriend Ike-"

"First he's my best friend! And we're just friends!" I yelled to her when other brawlers were grinning in our direction overhearing the gesture. My cheeks heated from beneath the scarf. Thank the goddesses I even had it on in the first place.

"Yeah whatever." she waves me off and continues. "I helped untie the knot in your hair that was bad enough to cut it, and I know you hate really short hair."

I remembered that day. A stick on bomb left melted plastic in my hair and Zelda was the only one who knew how to fix it rather than to cut it about eight inches shorter.

"But that was-"

"AND I helped you sharpen your ninja stars when Fox flattened them out with his Star Lander-"

"Ok ok!" I threw out a frustrated snarl bowing my head in knowing defeat. My hands balled into fists and I soon began to calm down. It was always perfect Princess Zelda who gotten the points in things. "What do you want me to do this time?"

She claps. "Yay! Sisterhood!"

"Don't even start."

Zelda's smile still was on her face. "Alright. I want you tell Link to come over here so I can talk to him, but first tell him that he is invited to my tea party with Princess Peach tomorrow in the morning."

I stared at her as if she was insane.

"What?" she asks lifting her shoulders in a what-did-I-do pose.

"Link is not gay, so invite him to a brawl match instead. He loves to fight and as a tom boy myself I would know how guys feel. Tea parties are for messed up girly girls, trust me it'll not work out as you planned if you make me say that."

She shrugs. "Then fine. A brawl match against the Princesses, his ally would be Marth. He always does favors for me when I truly need him."

"You always 'need' him to do things for y-"

"Just go!" she suddenly shouted startling me for a second there.

"Alright alright Sheesh! Hold your horses!" I quickly circled the table to get away from her nasty glares. Zelda can be the sweetest thing alive, but then again she can be the most dangerous. Her magic can cut to the bone when she's fully pissed.

Casually I walked to Link who was chatting with my best friend Ike. They were both laughing and Ike's indigo blue eyes caught glimpse of me first when I approached.

"Hey Sheik what's up?"

"Sup Ike." I grinned nodding to him.

"So. Zelda send you here?" Link asked me leaning on the wall and taking a sip of the cold Pepsi can in his hand. "We already overheard the little arguments."

"Yeah…she wanted to invite you to a brawl match tomorrow in the morning. Her with Peach against you and Marth."

"Seriously? We guys against them?"

"She's that desperate I understand." I laughed shaking my head with a wide smile.

Ike chuckled. "Wow. Can't turn that down Link. It's an easy win. Peach always worries about her hair as Zelda just drools all over herself for you."

"Oh shut up." he playfully punched his chest and crushed the empty can throwing it for the trash can afar. It hit the rim but landed in.

"Nice."

"Thanks Sheik." Link flips the blonde hair out from over his eyes. "Tell her I'll go. Does Marth know about this? If not Ike can replace him."

"She told me she'll ask him to do the favor soon. I'm not sure."

"Oh…" he grins again. "Alright then."

"I'll watch the match to see him lose." Ike whispered in my ear when he stood beside me.

I snorted, then I busted down laughing with him as we both imagined Link losing to Princesses.

"Hey I heard that!" he flicks both our foreheads and as we winced in pain the speaker beeped warning us that there was a message from the Master Hand.

"All brawlers who wish to test out the new stage 'Eldin Bridge' please report to the arena immediately."

"Oh my god." Ike looks to me with a beamed expression. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yeah I am! Let's go!"  
We bolted off through the whole cafeteria dodging other brawlers in our way and out the double doors of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Link ran after us. It wasn't our fault we loved to test out new and possibly dangerous stages.  
*** * * * * * * ***  
"Whoa!" I stepped into the arena with Ike and Link gazing at the Eldin Bridge beneath my feet with such wonderment. The skies were the colors of bright yellow mixed with a shading orange. The sun was setting and beyond the realistic projection screens around us was the Hyrule Castle sitting on the grassy hillsides beyond.

"Reminds me of home." Link stated sheathing his sword and shield ready to fight.

"Reminds me of the time when Zelda and I were fused in one body, yuck." I shaken my head out those thoughts and I taken out my ninja stars with a grin.

Ike laughs. "I just think this place reminds me of a bridge."

"Well duh!" we exclaimed when he shyly blushed.

"Are you ready brawlers?!" shouted the announcer in the microphone.

"READY!" we three called in perfect sync.

"Alright! Test One! Recording in Five…four…."

"You're going down girly." Ike chuckled taking out Ragnell.

"Oh it's on!"

"Three…Two…One…"

We readied ourselves.

"GO!"

Ike lunged for me first swinging his two handed sword heavily with one arm horizontally. With quick cat like reflexes I jumped high in the air dodging the blade of Ragnell and rested my foot on his head kicking him down into the bridge's brick.  
"Agh! Sheik I outta-"

Link went to swing for him. He rolled aside and countering he swung quickly back for him and the Hylian suddenly fell back into the dust beside a laser gun item that landed beside him.

"Ha! Take that!" Ike shouted to him laughing in victory.

"Who said you won?" I threw my ninja stars for him. As he was distracted dodging them I teleported in a puff of smoke behind him.

"Eh?!" he looks back to me in surprise.

"Ninja kick!" I laughed swinging my leg at his chest.

"Ow!" he stumbled aside. Then a grin spread his lips all over again like before.

Link stood and he swings his boomerang for us. We both dodged and the boomerang wheeled back to us knocking us over.

A horn blasted in the air shaking everything around us. The sounds of heavy hooves stomping on the bridge started.

"I know that horn!" Link looks back and he held the laser gun in his hand tightly staring at the Eldin Bridge Gate with wide eyes. "Everyone…I think we should run…."

"What for?!" Ike and I called when he shoved past us.

We both looked to the gate. A huge goblin sitting on a large gray colored hog came charging for us. A stick with a torn red ribbon was tied at the top and sharp tusks of the hog glistened under the orange sun.

"Give me that!" Ike taken the laser gun from Link when he chased after him. Aiming he pulls the trigger and the beam of neon green shot out the small gun hitting the hog in the eye.

It made a sound as if yelping in pain and it missed us three by inches. The goblin threw a huge barrel with a string at the end set on fire.

"Run…" Link squeaked again already spinning on his heel and sprinting.

_If he was right about the goblin guy, then he's right about this._

Ike and I sped after him.

The bridge seconds later exploded as Ike and I still ran. The bricks beneath us shattered and Link already safe on the other side watched in fear.

"Sheik! Ike!?" he screamed in worry.

"I have her!" Ike called with his hand gripping the edge of the rough bridge. He grunted as he held on refusing to let the both of us fall. His sword was clipped to his belt and his other hand held my wrist hard.

I looked to what was below me. My blonde bangs were brushing over my face from the wind but I could still see the rivers churn with much force and sharp rocks were pointed to tear anything in their path.

"What kind of stage is this?!" I shouted angrily kicking at the air raged. My head lifted and up on the announcer booth was Master Hand shrugging. Who knew a hand could shrug?

"Sheik! Heads up!" Ike swung his arm upwards.

"Got it!" I felt him release my wrist. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
I lifted my head up watching how Shiek did some neat spins in the air and land safely beside Link. Once she landed they both ran up to the edge and four hands grabbing my arm they lifted me, pulling me up to safety as well.

"Everyone ok?" asked the announcer after we sat down panting in such exhaustion.

"Stupid Master Hand and his ideas…" Sheik winced rubbing her cut forearm. The cloth of her Sheikiah outfit was torn showing a deep cut.

"You alright? Did I throw you up to hard?" I asked her resting a hand on her shoulder.

She looks to me. Her scarf was unwrapped and a smile spread her lips as she nodded. "I'm ok. You didn't hurt me, the explosion did."

"Come on. Let's get to Doctor Mario." Link says motioning us to follow when the stage faded and doors of the arena open.

"Alright. Dares are fun but can be painful." She sighs setting away her ninja stars as we exit and walk down the dust trail path for the Manor when the workers went to check the problems on the stage.

"No kidding." I scratched the back of my head after wiping away the sweat from my brow. I just couldn't wait to get some rest. Though how fast the fight was and how quick they had to check the now broken stage out…it was pretty tiring.

**~Well that was my first chapter. Sorry it was short but I'll make the other longer next time ok? Got to go make the other. Bye Sweeties~ :D**


	2. Training, A Watchful Eye

**Author's Note****: XD I get really brain fried when it comes to ideas lol. And to answer a reviewers question there will be a pairing SOON. If it says an IkexShiek fanfic then duh! They're going to like each other eventually! XD And not really spoiling anything with Samus because I'm just trying to make any summary sound rather interesting. (Just answering the 3rd review I've received from a person named Guest.) Well. Back to all viewers reading this, hope you enjoy! X3 I just love to post new chapters but god it's hard to think on an empty stomach :D Right? Bye Sweeties~ This is your chapter for today!**

**Just Friends****:**

**Chapter Two****: Training, A Watchful Eye**  
**[Shiek]**  
I loved how Link, Ike, and I tried out the new Eldin Bridge stage the other day. But seriously? Nearly injuring us with an unexpected goblin was one thing, then nearly killing us three into that river of doom? So not worth our lives, but that's what dares are for…and I really had an exciting experience that day as well.

The alarm on my nightstand buzzed and made the most annoying noises such as loud raspy beeps, and vibrating. It awakened me from my dreams and I groaned under my bed sheets lifting the pillow over my face and pressing it hard at my ears. Still I heard it. Tossing and turning on the bed I managed to extend my arm and slam the alarm clock so hard that it shut down.

"Ugh…I hate Mondays…" I growled sitting up from the bed letting my stuck out blonde bangs and hair stick up in all random directions. The window of the dorm had it's curtains apart, and all it was outside was a foggy, rainy, just a totally humid crappy day.

Zelda was asleep beside me. Her eyelids still closed and as pretty as she looked when she slept, compared to me I was an ugly troll.

"Hey…Sheik you awake?" I heard a voice from out the dorm room's door knocking softly hoping no one else could hear.

I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Ike?" I yawned as I swung my legs over the bed edge. Standing and scratching the spot under my ear I turned the doorknob and swung it open not caring how I looked whatsoever.

He steps back with wide eyes, then he flashes a mocking grin.

"What do you want? Don't you see it's six in the morning?" I sleepily leaned on the doorway edge staring at him as if I wanted to kill him.

"Well…" he was already dressed, hair neat, no dark circles under his eyes. Why was he so perfect? "I was wondering if you could help train me. It's raining and Master Hand ordered all brawlers to stay in the Manor in case of Brawl Arena failures so…..and you had your alarm clock on-"

"What are you a stalker?" I chuckled rubbing my eyes to see clearer after lifting my fists to my face.

"Guess so. Link isn't awake yet and I felt like getting up. Come on Shiek…please train me…?"

"No Ike." I was about to turn till he taken my wrist getting on his knees.

"Please Sheik, please please please train me to be better!" he pleaded giving me the stuck out lower lip and puppy eyes.

I wheeled my head around staring at him back with shock and cheeks flaming red of embarrassment. _What if there were other brawlers in the hallway watching this?_!

"Ike cut it out!" I hissed wanting to pull my wrist away.  
He gripped it tighter. "Please!"

"For the love of…" I walk out the doorway into the halls with him as I shut the door behind me the quietest I ever could. I stared at him with flashing red eyes. "Shut up or you'll wake up Princess Zelda you twit!"

"Will you? Please? Please? Plea-"

I shot my hand up to his mouth and cupped it closed. "And for my sake quit acting like a damn child!"

He went quiet as commanded.

I sighed. His puppy face still never left though in his eyes.

When I was about to lower my hand I felt something wet and warm touch my palm first.  
I flushed in deep red stepping back wiping my palm on my side. "Ew! Did you just lick me?!"

Ike laughs. "Maybe."

"You brute. Wait till I get my hands on you-"

He leans in, close. I backed away but he chuckles. "So it means you'll help train me?"

"Ugh!" I was getting annoyed, but then I realized…there wasn't anything to do in the morning anyway. There was a long silence between us as I thought about this. Maybe during training I can beat him up for this. "Eh…what the heck." I calmed down and smiled to him. "I'll help train you."

"Yes!" Ike lifted his fists in the air as if he won a victory.

"But stay here. I have to dress up."

"Alright."

I entered the dorm room again. It was dark, but too dark that I couldn't see.

Zelda was still asleep. Her arm hung over the bed edge as she slightly snored lying fully on her stomach with her brown hair spilled over her face. I slipped quietly to the closet and changing in my now fixed Sheikiah outfit I exited outside into the halls again to meet my best friend.

"Ike?" I asked confused to where he is. He wasn't in the halls. It was empty.

Shutting the door I felt a heavy arm loop around me and I was lifted to be carried over a shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I snarled punching at Ike's back. I could tell it was him cause of his mercenary cape. It was red and looked as if burnt on the edges. He wouldn't tell what happened to the cape to anyone but I never really cared.

"Just making sure you don't ditch me Shiek. Chill out."

I groaned. Propping myself up I placed my elbows on his huge shoulder blade and chin in my hands. "Fine, I'll chill as long as no one finds you carrying me this way."

"And you're bothered by that?"

"Well yeah! Duh! People will think we're going out when we're not!"

Ike was walking me down the steps to the lobby of the Manor after turning many corners in the empty carpeted halls on the second floor. My blonde braid kept on bouncing as he taken each step, and each and every time I was to blow the bangs off my face cause the hair would pierce my eyes.

"Man this sucks…."

"And why is that Sheik?" Ike began to grin.

"Because!" my voice was a low growl. "Look at them! They're laughing!"

It was Wolf standing with Dark Link and Snake. Two had coffee cups, the other had a headphone in his ear unable to stop staring and smiling all the time. As their little trio everyone, and I mean all brawlers hated them. I knew I hated them. _Wait till the SSBB fans sign me up in a match against one of them, oh I'll kick their worthless butts to space!_

"Guess I should put you down." Ike sets me down when we arrived to the Training Hall's double doors.

"Race you in?" I grinned.

"It's on." Ike laughed.

We sped for inside.  
*** * * * * * ***  
The announcer robot lifted an arm up. It's voice was flat, but loud enough to hear.  
Ike and I were on the opposite side of the large training mat. His sword of Ragnell was held in front of him a grin wiped on his lips he seemed ready, as for me I held out ninja stars and my metal chain was tucked to my belt, easy to reach when I needed it most.

"Five…four…."

"Three…two…" I whispered along with it.

"One…GO!" Ike laughs along with it. When the bell rings he lunges down the mat with his sword held high about to swing for me.

I pushed myself up into the air, doing a flip I kicked down hard at the back of Ike's neck and landed after a perfect flip.

He stumbled but regained balance. Turning on his heel he looks to me again with the same mocking grin.

"I'll get you eventually Sheik."

"Alright." I flashed him a grin back beneath the scarf wrapped around my mouth and nose. "Bring it on then."

He jumps up thrusting his sword downwards. Nearly slicing my braid off I dodged and did a windmill kick knocking him over so he was on his back. I leaped in the air again, and threw my sharp ninja stars for his chest. One skimmed and hit beside his head, the other two stuck to the protective vest around his torso.

"Could've killed you there." I said with confidence and triumph after landing perfectly again on my feet. Standing up straight I look back to him and he already stood yanking the ninja stars out.

"I was only warming up."

"Warming up?" I giggled. "Ok. Try and dodge this!"

I went to kick for his face but he grabs my ankle. There was a silence.

My smile beneath the scarf faded. "How did you…?"

"I told you." Ike smiles. "I was just warming up."

I was thrown with immense force literally thrown aside. Tumbling on the mat I finally got back to my feet but just seconds into Ike's Ragnell swing. I was hit back with total force and hitting the net out the mat the Robot shouted. "One point Ike! Negative one Sheik!"

"I guess it's the real deal then." I go back on the mat after getting on and charged for him. My chain whip spun above my head and I flicked my hand forcing the long chain to speed for him.

Ike laughs. He side stepped and his hand taken the whip yanking it forward. I gasped as I lost balance and I fallen hard on my stomach wincing in pain.

"Come on Sheik!" Ike swings for me again but I rolled aside. "You can do better than that can you?!"  
I panted when I stood. "You gotten so much better all of a sudden…how?"

He grabs me but I kicked him off and did a back hand spring. His dark indigo blue hair hung over his eyes and he shrugged.

"Marth trained with me after the visit with Doctor Mario."

"What?! You mean Prince Marth!? No fair Ike you trained with someone faster than me!"

"No kidding!" he stuck out his tongue playfully and charges again.

I stood my ground, when he swings I did a kick straight to his jaw.

"Gah!" Ike gasped in surprise and stumbles back falling on his butt. Bad move. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
I held my jaw after it's been kicked and I sat on the mat still too stunned to stand back up on my feet. Once I opened my eyes I noticed Sheik was charging for me again.

"Crap." I wanted to stand but Sheik made it to me first and tackling me down she pressed her foot on my chest knocking me off the mat and onto the net.

The robot shouts. "On point added to Sheik! One point less for Ike! Zero and Zero! TIE!"

"We only have one more minute." Sheik growled making a stance when I was approaching her, "So you better make this count."

"Oh I will." Lifting my sword I said in the most fullest voice. "Prepare yourself."

She made a face, I could tell she was blushing from beneath her scarf because she shrunk away in her shoulders.

I flipped and I swung my sword horizontally hoping I caught her, though with her cat like reflexes she ducked and went to kick for my shin. I countered her and hitting her back I taken her arm and kneed her before slamming her on the mat.

"Give up yet?" I chuckled.

"Never." she growled.

I grab her arm and threw her up. She wanted to dodge before slashing her chain whip at me, but with thirty seconds on the clock I hit her with Ragnell and she hit the net.

The robot called out. "Ike One! Sheik Zero!"

"Ugh!" she tackles me.

The moment we were punching and kicking at each other the robot says.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Time!"

The bell rang and I was announced the winner.

Sheik was still mounted on me. The tie that was supposed to hold her braid was broken and her blonde hair spilled in waves over her shoulders. _She seemed beautiful…_her crimson red eyes glaring at me as her white dusty scarf hung over her chest revealing slight freckles spotting her nose.

"I hate you." she growled flicking my forehead hard before mounting off. She collected her ninja stars and set them away to clip to her belt with her chain whip.

I sat up and grinned. "You don't hate me. You're just mad that I beat you."

"Beat me?" Sheik ties her braid again with an extra tie on her wrist. "It was all a lucky shot. Mondays aren't my day that's all." she dusts herself off and walks for the double doors leading out for the lobby.

"What?" I stood and I laughed keeping up with her. "That is a lie! You got to admit, you tried your best and I beat you!"

Sheik grins. "Ok Ike." stopping to hold the door for me we both step out into the main hallway which leads for the lobby. "Whatever helps make you sleep at night."

"Hey!"

She giggles and walks ahead again. "What? You seem so proud of yourself and that's my answer."

**[Samus Aran]**  
I was leaning back on a sofa by the front doors of the lobby chatting with Captain Falcon and Pikachu's friend Quincy. They both cracked up immensely great jokes and as my new friends I loved them dearly. I wasn't like all the other girls in this Manor. Two Princesses. One from the Mushroom Kingdom who is literally obsessed with the color pink, and a Princess from Hyrule who is obsessed with her looks and an elf named Link. Like seriously…I'm a bounty hunter, and being a tom boy was who I am.

I caught glimpse of a handsome boy I never seen before walking with another guy I never seen before either.

"Who are those two guys?" I whispered to Quincy stroking the Pokemon's furry yellow back.

Quincy grins. "Oh Ike's the one with the cape, the other is actually a girl, her name is Sheik. They hang out like ALL the time."

"Yup and they're too stubborn to admit they're going out too!" Captain Falcon loudly announced so they could hear.

The girl, Sheik wheeled her head around when they stopped walking up the steps. Her crimson red eyes seemed like flames and the boy, the cute looking guy, Ike taken her wrist stopping her from walking back down the wooden steps.

"Pipe it Captain Falcon or I'll shut your trap for you!" she screamed from across the lobby.

"Oooo! So scared!" Captain Falcon waves her off. "Say that to the slowest kid in Brawl who kicked your ass!"

Ike growled. He lifted a fist shouting. "And how do you know that?!"

Quincy laughs. "Cause Pikachu was watching the whole time! You just haven't noticed her!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu stuck out her tongue at them and curled on my lap again trying to fall asleep.

"So you're saying you speak rat language?" Sheik walks up with Ike. Her arms were folded and now I could see the long lashes and blonde braid hanging on her back. So yeah, she was a girl.

Quincy growled. Pikachu lifted her head and shown a bit of fangs when she snarls like a wolf.

"Aw…did I call the little Pikachu a rat? Sorry…it's just the tail and your bulgy eyes…who knew?" Sheik shrugs and giggles seeing the two angry.

I smiled. _This girl's got it all like I do, maybe I can be friends with her, maybe even take her man since she's not really going out with him at all…_

"Nice one." Ike high fives her and they turn walking off leaving my friends silent. When they disappeared up the steps I grinned.

"She got you guys good."

"Shut up." they chorused.

I didn't care if they were mad, all I knew was that I was going to keep an eye on them, both.

**~Please review! :D Hope you liked this chapter and I guess I should start making the third XD Bye Sweeties!**


	3. New Friend?, Brawl Dance

**Author's Note****: Hey everyone! Pandaboy here to say that I am still working on chapters for SSBB High. It's rather hard to think of more drama, so it takes longer to post up chapters there than in this new story. XD Hope you like it…what I usually say in these A/N's and what's cool is that I may get a new laptop! Woo cause this one sucks XD. And just to say in this chapter Marth can act like Kat in the show Sam and Kat in the channel Nickelodeon. He's dumb in this one haha and 'acts' loopy at times :3 lolol . Bye Sweeties!~ Have a nice day!**

**Just Friends****:**

**Chapter Three****: New Friend? , Brawl Dance**  
**[Ike]**  
It was hilarious how Sheik told off Quincy and Captain Falcon when they decided to mess around saying we were 'going out'. Really out of the first year I knew her and always hung out with her, why would I ever take Sheik out on a date? She hates those…and besides, she was more like a…sister to me as I liked to call it.

I was in Marth's dorm and he was preparing some Darjeeling Tea for himself in the kitchen. He was my best friend too…just came here only because Sheik wanted to be alone for a sec.

"So, hung out with Princess Sheik again?" Marth asks with a light giggle to me as he skipped out the kitchen and into the small ivory colored living room. He taken a sip from the small embroidered tea cup and sat down beside me in the leather chair with a teasing smile.

"For the last time Marth she isn't a Princess." I pinched the bridge of my nose throwing out a frustrated sigh. "Sheik is a-"

"Sheikiah. Yeah, says it all in her name Ike. Duh…" there was a silence. Marth giggles all over again when I given him the hardest glare I could try to pull off, but it was impossible…the boy was just good at shrugging it all away as if nothing.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes and scratched the back of my head. "How was the match against Princess Peach and Zelda? Did you and Link win?"

Marth beamed. Still with some tea in his mouth he waved one arm like a maniac to say something, he swallowed and nearly choked.

"Alright, take a breath." I chuckled seeing him eager to say it.

He sets down the cup on the coffee table and he claps. "I actually gotten our team to win! Link was literally losing as I kept up all the points….Yay!"

I laughed. My hand lifted to my face and I shaken my head not believing a word he said. Link lose? To Princesses? If only I was there to see it all.

"We fought in the training hall just as you and Sheik went upstairs to eat some breakfast in the Manor cafeteria, Master Hand said that the rain could cause arena failures and that we had to stay inside…" his voice was rather high and giggly again. What was so funny? I don't know.

"Exactly when I asked him if I could fight Sheik outside." I rested a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Good job."

"Did you beat her?" he randomly asked in a cheerful high pitched voice. For a boy…he was very strange at times, definitely for a Prince.

I nodded.

His jaw dropped open, but then he grins poking my side making me flinch.

"It was because of the secret training I given you…right?"

I sighed still with a smile. "Yes Marth…thanks."

He claps again, rather dumb like. "Yay…I taught you well!"

I turned my head and looked to the clock hanging on the wall. It was just half past noon. Looking back to my 'dumb' friend I playfully punched his shoulder. "Have to go find Pit, he said he'd help train me in my aim if I wanted to throw items at my opponents."

Marth winced. He rubbed his shoulder and a stuck out lower lip shown as a pout. His dark teal like bangs hung over his face and he folds his arms. "Ow…you hurt."

"I rarely punched you."

"Go and find Roy…I'm mad at you now." He stands and takes his tea cup walking off with it.

"Really?" I boringly asked not caring. Last time he tried to ignore me for a day he failed immensely.

"Mhmm!" he giggles disappearing into the ends of the halls turning into his bedroom. I heard the TV get turned on and him awing cause of a puppy in the show.

"Ike! Ike look at it! Kyaaa!"

I chuckled. "Guess Pit will have to wait." I headed for the room to see the cute puppy he was talking about. ~~~  
**[Sheik]**  
I was done washing off my hair, my body, and face in the relaxing warm shower. I had to take a bath…Ike made me sweat and no way was I going to walk around smelling like a pig, well I eat like one but that's different!

I set down the bar of soap and washed out my arms. Finally finished I turned the shower nozzle shutting off the water. A bright white towel was hanging near the shower curtains, stepping out onto the mat I taken it and wrapped it over my chest when finished drying most of my hair.

"Hey Sheik?" I heard Princess Zelda call out the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I was looking at myself in the mirror to see if I earned any new cuts and bruises from the training. Yup. One on my lower back, the other on my wrist.

"Peach and I were wondering if you could attend the Brawl Dance…for just this once…."

"Zelda…" I groaned.

"Sheik please! You missed five already and this is our seventh one yet!"

"But last time I dressed up for that I embarrassed myself by tripping on my high heels!"

"Well wear flats! I have boots under my dress! Please…for me? It is my early birthday present since my real birthday is on a tournament day on Friday…"

I sighed. Rubbing my temples I growled. "Two solids."

"Deal." Then I heard her giggle and walk off.

"Princesses…what is life without them?" I muttered to myself changing into my clean Sheikiah outfit. I just let my hair down in wet wavy curls and didn't put on the scarf nor the cap of the outfit on. I felt like leaving the dorm…showing my face. And I didn't know why.

Some makeup sat on the sink top. I taken the eyeliner and streaked it on my lower eye line and upper eye line. Powdering my nose to cover some freckles I sighed again staring at myself in the mirror for the second time.

Weird thing was…I always wondered what guys thought of me. For my body? My face? My personality…never had I cared about my appearance, but now it just strangely occurred to me that I should for just this once.

I step out the bathroom and Zelda wasn't in the room. She must've left as I was thinking. I exited the dorm and shut the door. Walking down the halls most guys began to stare me down…it made me nervous.

Dark Link whistled. Leaning back on the wooden railing of the stairs which lead to the Lobby below he given me a flashing grin. "Now you decide to make yourself look hot."

"Excuse me?"

"Is it for Ike?" he whispers making a purring noise. "Cause I'm sure he'll dig it."

I growled and punched him square in the face. He was about to fall over till he waved his arms like a maniac keeping his life saving balance.

"Say anything about me like that again and I'll make sure you fall to your doom."

He purrs.

I shoved him, Dark Link fell over and landed on top of Pit.

"Agh!" he squeaked underneath him.

"EH?!" I leaned over the railing and saw the white wings and golden angelic crown. "Crap."

I slide down the railing and did a flip landing on my feet. Running up to them I kicked Dark Link off and crouched down to see if Pit was ok.

"Pit? Pit come on man wake up!" I shaken his body multiple times worried if I killed the poor thing. _He was a best friend of mine too and I killed him?!_

"Ngh…" Pit winced, his eyes slowly fluttered open and looking at me he just shut his eyes again and moaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry Pit! I should've figured who was down there before Dark Link's immense weight went to crush them!"

"Hey! As you see I am NOT fat!" he stood and he folded his arms growling.

"Well you crushed him!" I shouted.

"And you pushed me!"

"Only cause you disrespect women for their figure! Not my fault you were staring at either my butt or my chest!"

He flamed red. Every other brawler who too was in the huge lobby giggled and snickered things to each other as if new rumors were just about to spread.

"I-I'll get you later." he spit walking off to keep up with his friends Wolf and Snake who were laughing too at him.

I paid my attention back to the poor angel.

"I am really sorry…"

"It's fine…" he sat up and I handed him his angelic crown. He placed it in his brunette colored hair and sighed rubbing his shoulder.

"So…why were you out here in the lobby? Were you waiting for someone or something?" I lent him a hand and he taken it.

"Actually yeah." we both stood and Pit taken out his golden and blue bow. "I was supposed to meet Ike here an hour ago to train him in any archery or aims…but I guess he isn't coming."

"Ike? Not coming to train? Something's up." I thought for a moment. _Ike loved to train, to be better, faster, stronger than anyone else here…why would he miss this?_

"Hey you guys." Link ran up to us and yawns shaking his head so that water from his hair could hit us. We shouted at him to stop and he laughs.

"What's up with you guys? Looking like detectives?"

"Well…" I jab my thumb behind me to point at Pit. "Says Ike's missing training on archery."

"Or aims." Pit added.

I nod.

Link risen an eyebrow. "I sworn last time I saw him he went to go in Marth's dorm since you said you had to do something." he grins. "And you made yourself prettier for him right?"

"Eh?!" I flamed red. It's already bad that I haven't brought up my scarf with me to hide it. I lifted up a fist and my eyes flamed in rage. "I will beat up your sorry face just like Dark's if you ever say that again!"

"Whoa! Easy, easy Sheik!" Link laughs taking a huge step back from me with a little sweat bead forming on his jaw line. "I was just messing around!"

"Well don't. Come on Pit." I flicked my hand motioning him to follow. "Let's go get Ike."

"Ok…" he nervously looked at Link, but when I started stomping off in a fast pace he followed after almost as if running. ~~~  
**[Ike]**  
I wake up when hearing a pound on the door.

"Ike…can you get that?" Marth squeaked holding his head trying to block out the sound.

"Alright." I swung my legs over the bed edge and stood. Man…I fell asleep? What kind of tea makes you fall asleep so very quickly?! I trudged down the dorm room's teal halls and approaching the pounding door I taken the cold knob and twisted it swinging the door open. My eyes widened. First, Shiek looked amazingly beautiful, second…oh my god the training!

"Pit!" I face palmed and groaned. "Dude I am SO sorry I fell asleep with Marth because of a tea we drank while watching this dog show and…god I forgotten!"

"Tea? Dog show?" Sheik risen an eyebrow. "What are you? Fancy?"

"What?" I shaken my head. "Look I'll be down in a minute, I left my sword in the bedroom-"

They both gasped and stepped back having sudden nosebleeds. "E-EH?!"

My skin paled when I finally realized what I said that shocked them. "Y-You perverts we didn't do anything! Marth had a TV in his bedroom showing an adorable puppy! As we watched we drank Darjeeling tea which made us both sleepy! Sleepy!" I repeat the word trying to stop their thoughts to take over them.

They shared glances, then they wiped their noses and sighed in deep relief.

"Wow. Scared me there for a sec." Pit chuckles nudging my ribs with his elbow once I let them inside.

I rolled my eyes. "Just wait here."

Sheik had her arms folded waiting impatiently, I walked down the dark hallway and entering Marth's bedroom I taken Ragnell that leaned lazily on the nightstand.

"You're leaving Ike…?" he yawns sitting up. A pool of bed sheets slipped off him and onto his lap as he stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. I had to go training with Pit an hour ago and I forgotten. See ya."

"Bye Ike…" he waves and he falls back in his bed falling asleep once he shut his eyelids closed.

I shut his bedroom door and head down the halls meeting up with them out the dorm and into the Manor hallways instead.

"You should pay attention to your time big guy." Sheik flicked my forehead and she turns walking ahead with the angel.

"Well sorry! Not my fault the tea had a side effect and the puppy was strangely too cute to look away from!" I keep up with their fast pace clipping my sword to my belt.

"Excuses excuses…." Pit sighed with a smile. I knew they both were teasing me, but as immature as they were, no way will I fall for it.

"Hey Sheik."

We stopped just at the stairs when she does. Her head wheeled in all directions to find who called her name.

"Over here."

We looked to the direction in who called.

It was Samus Aran. She was tying up her pure blonde hair and always in her bright blue skin tight suit she winks to me as she approaches her. I felt my cheeks flame hot, Pit grins nudging me but I shove him away.

"You called?" Sheik asked her, folding her arms and keeping her cool.

Samus smiles. "I love your hair. It's natural right?"

Sheik risen an eyebrow. After the slight pause she nods. "Y-yeah…it's natural."

Samus nods with her. "I was wondering since you're another tom boy…if we could train together sometime. The other two girls here are just wannabes…"

Sheik grins to that. "I like how you think Aran."

"Thanks, see you soon?" she taken out her plasma gun and began to polish it with a rag she pulls from her pocket. "Maybe after lunch?"

"Sure…" Sheik shrugs. "Sounds ok with me."

"Great, see you soon."

Samus turns on her heel and walks off winking to me again when she passes. I heated up again, but neither did Sheik nor Pit see that second one.

"Ok. Go on you two. I have to meet up with Zelda." Sheik when to walk pass me too.

"Wait." I take her wrist. She stops and looks back to me. "Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Well there's this Brawl Dance coming up for her birthday Ike. Haven't you heard?" Pit asked me with a pout.

"Oh…" I release her wrist. "Ok see ya later then."

She chuckles. "Yeah. Hope so."

I watched her walk off. So a dance? Will Sheik go if I asked her?~~~  
*** * * * * * * ***  
**[Sheik]**  
Zelda was panicking. She ran here and there, running and running. Her frantic murmuring driven me insane as well.

"Here try this on!" she tossed me a short ruffled ivory dress with rubies the same color as my eyes beading the waist and strapless neckline.

"But Zelda-"

"Try it on! The dance starts in thirty minutes and still I haven't curled my hair!"

I shrugged. As she ran into the bathroom to work her curling iron I stared at the dress long and hard. It…was beautiful, but no way was I girly on this stuff.

My eyes darted down to the pair of shin high red leather boots, they were flats and they matched the dress just fine with the rubies and my eyes. After slipping into the slim dress and zipping up the boots and tying the bright ivory laces…when I looked into the mirror…god I did look amazing!

"Ok Sheik. Get in here so I can work with your-" she stops mid sentence when eying me. Her hazel eyes widened and she beamed in joy. "Oh Sheik! You look so pretty! Kyaaa!" she hugs me.

"Agh! G-get off me!" I squeaked trying to gasp for sweet air. Her arms were like torture devices! They stayed locked painfully around my neck shaking me almost in all possible directions!

"Ok ok! I'll calm down!" she releases and she looks at my wavy hair. "Want it to stay or me to straighten it?"

"To stay. It's fine like this…I guess…"

She nods. Turning and already dressed in her bright teal and purple dress she skipped in to the bathroom to curl her hair like before.

"Wow…." I turned myself to see the back side of me, then my left side, then my right side…then back to my front side. I was actually beautiful. Maybe going to this dance I won't get embarrassed cause I look good and I won't trip. I should thank Zelda for buying these in the first place!

I turned and walked over to the dresser. Some clips of red bows sat there. I pulled them over to the rubies to see which shade of red matched best. I taken one that matched well and clipped it to the side of my head. My make up was on, my smile was on…I was already ready. ~~~

**[Ike]**  
Link and I approached the dorm where Zelda and Sheik slept at. Of course Sheik begged Link to take Zelda because it was going to be her birthday this Friday…and even he wanted to make it entirely special for the aging Princess.

"You knock." I tell him nudging him forward closer to the door with my much larger elbow.

"Me? Knock? N-no way man…I'm nervous…" he bows his head wincing and staring at the floor.

I rolled my eyes. Stepping up with more courage than he ever had I hit my knuckles on the hard wood door.

There was a squeal inside. "Oh my god Sheik! Get the door! I cannot be seen yet!"

I chuckled. "Wow. Seems they're busy."

"Too busy in just appearance…" he mutters scratching the back of his head.

After a couple of minutes waiting the doorknob was heard twisting and the door was slowly opened.  
"H-Hey Ike…"

My eyes widened. It was Sheik who stood there at the doorway. She was wearing an ivory colored dress that ran in ruffles to her knees, her waist was beaded with rubies and so was the strapless top. A bow was in her dark blonde hair, and her boots were flats up to the top of her shins laced with ivory colored laces.

Link whistled. "Dang…"

I slapped him upside the head. He winced but stayed quiet after scowling at me for a moment in the pause.

"Wow Sheik, you look amazing." I smiled to her as she blushes bowing her head.

"Um…Thanks? I guess…" she looks back and shouts. "Zelda! Your date is here!"

"I know that! Coming!" we heard from further in the dorm room.

"Sorry about the wait." Sheik steps out and shuts the door. "Zelda just really want this dance to be special. Problem is Peach is arranging the dance and we all know what color she'd pick for decorations…"

"Pink." we three said in perfect sync.

We waited for another five minutes in silence till Princess Zelda steps out. She worn a bright teal dress that was laced in purple running in a tilted way just above her knees. Some curls waved out her dark brown hair, and her crown sat on her head gleaming when she smiled.

"I'm ready you guys." she giggled when Link began to stare with his jaw dropped open.

I lifted my hand and shut his jaw for him before any flies decide to soar in there down his throat. Man he was such an idiot. I would never embarrass myself in front of Sheik…but it seemed he didn't care at all!

As they linked arms together and walked down ahead of us I sneak another glance at Shiek before flaming red again. These emotions…for my best friend? I didn't even know if these feelings were real or not. _If they were…and if received these feelings back from her, I would be the luckiest man on Earth._

Sheik twirls a small dark blonde curl of her hair gently with her finger. She smiles to me but shyly dropped her eyes to the floor beneath us and turns walking off down the halls leaving me to follow, and of course I did.~~~

**[Sheik]**  
My heart fluttered when I first saw Ike at the door with Link. Of course it shocked me too that he would attend the dance just cause I was going. Usually we skipped the dances and just watched football together, or a horror movie night to enjoy the chills that run down our spines before we head to bed.

He was very handsome too. For some reason I was realizing that I'm growing some feelings for him, but would I want to ruin a great friendship? Especially no. Ike was very sweet, overprotective, caring, and brave. I wouldn't want to lose a close friend who always made me so happy everyday of my life here at this SSBB organization. If we were to part and be full enemies…I'd feel betrayed and torn forever!

Finally we four approached the door which lead to the huge auditorium of the Manor. There were glittered carpets decorating the entrance, signs, SSBB pictures of friends, family, and even the Master Hand.

Link and Zelda went in first. Smiles wiped on their lips and eyes beaming in total excitement. As for Ike and I we were both a bit nervous to enter.

"You scared too?" he chuckles playfully punching my shoulder when I nodded to him. "We'll go in as a friend and friend dance…no one usually sees me in a black tuxedo like this ever."

"Well you look like a butler." I giggled flicking his forehead.

He winced and rubbed the red spot between his eyes frowning. "Rather than hurting me can we just get in? I smell the chicken."

"Of course you'd go inside for chicken!" I laughed and I shake my head taking his wrist and yanking him after me passing the huge double doors.

Both our eyes widened.

Everywhere, ribbons, roses, lights, photo booth…they were all in different shades of pink. The chandelier still dripped bits of pink paint, and too the curtains of the auditorium which was originally a navy blue was switched with a Barbie pink and glitter flashed at the ends.

Princess Peach approached us. Of course matching the color of this whole dance she claps her gloved hands and awed.

"You two look so good together! Are you guys deciding to go out yet?"

"Um…." Ike's eye twitched.

I sighed. "No Peach we came as friends."

"Oh…" she then smiles and extended her arm holding out a hand to Ike. "You wouldn't mind if you'd dance with me?"

Ike shared a glance with me, I just grinned and given him a don't-be-rude look.

"No." he hesitated taking her hand but I was the only one who realized it. "I guess I'll dance with you…"

I watched laughing to myself, he growled over Peach's shoulder at me as they were slow dancing to the song Another Man by Bruno Mars. One hand was linked to her gloved one as the other rested on her small waist. As for Peach her gloved hand was linked in his and her other hand sat on his broad shoulder. Slowly they circled around each other to the soft beat of the song. Peach with a confident smile when resting her head on his chest.

From my laughing…slowly came a souring feeling in my heart. It felt as if jealousy…cause _I_ wanted to be the one dancing with him like that.

"Eh?" I turned around not wanting to see anymore. "What am I saying? Liking Ike is the last thing I need in my life to happen…" I look back to find Ike's back side facing me. "But…it's just too hard not to fall for him at all…"

Someone startled me from my thoughts after tapping my arm. I snapped back to reality and find Prince Marth standing there with a white prince outfit and sparkling tiara in his hair.

"Hi Sheik!" he waves to me even when I'm directly in front of him.

"Hey Marth. What's up?" I grinned but nervously I scratched the back of my head…did he hear what I was thinking about aloud?

Marth was rocking back and forth on his heels. "I saw you and Ike together…and…" he smiles and he claps. "Why don't you guys go out already?"

I sighed. Why was he so dumb? What caused his royalty self to change? Ever since he was hit by a hard laser of Fox's Star Lander he had a low IQ and now he always just talks with a high pitched voice and laughs most of the time.

"Marth you know why." I rested my hands on his shoulders and bowed my head to hide the blushing. "We are best friends…going out will ruin our friendship if we ever break up."

We were silent for a moment. The piano of the song grew louder as Bruno Mars began to sing his verse again.

"I don't get it…" he slumps his shoulders and cocked his head to the side confused.

"Of course you wouldn't…we miss the real you."

"Huh…?"

I didn't reply. I just pecked a small kiss on his cheek and smiled hugging him. He was the first to lead Zelda and I into the Manor the first day we joined SSBB. He always was there whenever we needed him and he was always funny, but this dumb stuff. These things that removed our fun memories usually torn me in the inside. Now I just had to show it.

Marth was quiet. His cheeks were a tint of red and not knowing what to do he hugs me back.

"Be a good boy ok?" I tell him releasing and patting his head.

He nods. "Ok."

I turn and walked off for Link and Zelda who were chatting with Samus and Captain Falcon.

"Sup guys." I approached and had my arms folded casually.

They look to me with smiles, except for Captain Falcon though who only growled and looked away to the dance floor instead.

"Hey. Aren't you suppose to be with Ike?" Link asked me resting his elbow on my shoulder cause I was shorter than him.

"Well yeah but Peach wanted to dance with him. I'm fine with that cause…well I'm not a good dancer."

Samus grins to herself. I didn't know why….but she just did. She whispers something to Captain Falcon as she looks away.

"I'll be right back you guys. Wait here. She winks to me and turns away walking in her very short dress for the stage which held the DJ. The song Another Man ended and then came Cotton Eye Joe.

"Oh my god!" Zelda laughed pulling Link with her. "Come on! This song is so fun to dance to!"

"Gah!" Link gasped at her grip and force of yanking. It looked like she were to rip his arm off.

Samus came back and standing beside Captain Falcon she giggled. "Maybe you're not good at slow dancing…but why not a theme dance? Look at the dance floor, study the moves, there you go. It's what you do for the rest of the song."

"Ok…thanks?"

"Jerk." Captain Falcon growled looking away again.

"Helmet head." I spit.

"Why I outta-"

Samus beamed. "Hi Ike!" her eyes stopped looking at us both and darted upwards in a joyful surprise.

Ike came up, he combed his dark indigo blue hair with his fingers and smiled.  
"Hey Sam."

His eyes looked to me. About to say something Samus shouted.

"Dance with me ok?!" she called over the loud violins and harmonicas.  
He shrugs.

"Ok!" he shouted taking her hand and walking off back for the dance floor.

I stood there staring with my jaw dropped open and eyebrows furrowed. _He left me…again? What kind of friend and friend dance was this if he never wanted to hang out with me in the first place. Or…maybe he's embarrassed of being with me... _

The thought spun my mind and my heart sank to my stomach. Weird how I even felt tears.

Captain Falcon grins. He taken a glass of red punch and next thing you know when I turned not knowing what he was up to something splashed all over me. I gasped and screamed in shock seeing the red stain the fabric.

To that…the DJ stops playing the music and everyone looked over to find Captain Falcon pouring fruit punch all over my ivory dress.~~~

**[Marth]**  
I was just standing near Ike and Samus who too stopped to see what the screaming was about. Everyone turned their heads to the sound and there by the tables which held all the foods was Sheik and Captain Falcon. He began to laugh dropping the glass wine which shattered and he pointed to her dress almost falling to the floor dying of his 'sides splitting'.

Sheik was trembling. Her head bowed and eyes still wide staring at the stained ivory dress in such shock and sadness. I even saw some tears stream down her cheeks and drip to the floor.

"Sheik?" Ike looks to Captain Falcon when we approached. He grabs him and slammed him on the wall. Hard. "What did you do?!"

Captain Falcon still roared in laughter. "I spilled…fruit punch all over her…expensive dress!"

"You moron!" Ike threw him aside. As we all were paying attention to him no one looked to Sheik.

"You guys…? Where's Sheik?" asked Zelda when her and Link approached us last.

"Oh no. I'll find her!" I turned and I sped off out the double doors. _Poor Sheik. Her first time again attending a dance and someone ruined it all for her..._

**~Please Review :D I hoped you liked it and I will start chapter four another time. Sorry for the time I taken in this. This was the most writing I've done in a whole while. Have a nice day! Bye Sweeties!~**


	4. Failing Escape, A Forced Apology

**Author's Note****: Thank you the reviews. XD I thought this story was beginning to suck because of it. Haha. Well now I'm deciding to work on it. I have more than two stories to update…including the SSBB High story which can be a pain cause I have to think of drama XDDD. Hope you viewers enjoy the chapter and please look to my profile to see the rest of the stories I made on SSBB. :D Bye Sweeties!**

**Just Friends:**

**Chapter Four****: Failed Escape, A forced apology**  
**[Sheik]**  
I was in my dorm room, it was dark, quiet…a place I could actually fit into and be in complete peace.  
My ivory dress was already ripped to shreds around my feet once I changed into my slim Sheikiah outfit. The long chain whip still hooked to my belt, and ninja stars still were in the small pouch hooked to my belt as well.

I hated this place, and mostly the people in it. I knew something bad would happen…and Zelda made me go anyway, so for that. I'm leaving this damn Manor before anymore rumors about me spread.

Just as I approached the dorm window and felt the breeze that loomed pass the dark scarlet curtains…my heart began to sink. _What would Ike say if he found I was gone? What about Marth, Pit…and even Link. Zelda would be torn most than all of them cause she looks to me as an older sister._ Just imagining the tears of them…it pained me and kept my feet still glued here on the carpet floor rather than Hylian grass.

"I have to." I whispered after wrapping the grayish white scarf over my nose and mouth climbing onto the sill. "Freedom of this embarrassment, the rumors, the lies…even Hyrule is better than this place. And I don't care if you're watching!" I pulled out a ninja star and on instinct I flung it to my right, a camera exploded and pieces of it, including the lens crumbled and clattered to the ground below.

There was a silence. I just sighed and flipped off landing perfectly on a tree branch. As silent as a cat I began to duck low and climb down the tree doing another flip to land on the grass faster when another camera wheeled in all directions to find me.

"Now to get pass Master Hand…" I stood but my torso was arched just a bit so my head wouldn't be seen to the camera from behind the tree. Slowly I was to turn till I crashed into something quite taller than me. I sworn there wasn't a tree here.

I rubbed my eyes wincing in slight pain. Opening them I noticed it was a familiar black tunic. _Oh great…Dark Link._

"What do you want?" I hissed. "Don't you see I'm trying to escape here?"

"Escape?" Dark shrugs. He grins though. "So…you're just leaving because of that total embarrassment from Captain Falcon am I correct?"

I growled. "It is none of your business, now let me leave to my homeland in peace."

"I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

He leans back and he floated slightly. Hovering over the damp dew grass another grin spread his lips when his night black hair fell over his face.

"Because Master Hand ordered me to keep you here."

"And you can do that?" I scoffed. "Yeah. A guy like you going against a Sheikiah like me is NO chance. Ok?" I laugh as I went to walk off pass him for the portal, which didn't stand too far from this dark wooded area anyway.

Just as I did I felt a strong grip take my forearm.

"I was ordered, and when I am ordered to do something I am to do it just as any Master of mine says." He yanks me back and I stumbled back to the tree I had to climb down earlier.

I wheeled my head around to look at him, eyes flashing in anger.

"Let me leave this place Dark or I'm going to bust your sorry face open!"

He shrugs. "Bring it."

I lunged forward, speeding the quickest I could I swing my leg for his head. Dark lifted his arm, in no flinch whatsoever my ankle hit his wrist and we stood in that position for a while, of course I was the one who was surprised.

"How did you…?"

"My Master Ganondorf taught me the way of Sheikiah just like Impa has taught Zelda, which passed to you once you were separated." his eyes looked up from the ground and with a fang showing he began to laugh. "I would know your moves because your kind loves to mix in with the shadows, wanting to be unseen and the ninja they just wish to be. I am Prince of Darkness, I know because I mix into shadows as well."

"Quit the talking." I lowered my leg and I stepped away. "I will get back to my homeland rather than to stay in this hell called Super Smash Bros!"

"Well…choices are choices." Dark fixes his night black Korkori hat on his head and looks to the crescent moon above. "And this choice, is a terrible one. Let us begin a fight shall we?" he taken a stance.

I growled again, but this time lowly and threatening. Quickly I darted forward and jumping up I flipped to whack my shin onto the side of his neck. Dark was faster. He vanished and once I landed on the ground, confused and looking to all directions wondering where he is I felt a powerful kick hit my back and I fell onto my stomach screaming in pain.

"Aw…Sheik you should be careful." cooed a voice now from behind.

"I thought you fought exactly like Link in the matches! In Brawl you never do this!" I twist my body swinging my leg to hit his side after I forced myself to stand, he grabbed my ankle and threw me making me crash into tree bark. My nerves jolted in pain making my vision grow too blurry…I slumped to the grass panting and lifting my head up my scarf unwrapped and fell to my knees showing that I was bleeding at my cheek from the impact. I lifted my hand up and touched the scratch. Looking to my fingers was red shimmering liquid.

I snarled. "Oh that is it!" Standing again I taken out my chain whip. Throwing it for him it wrapped around his body and held him there to struggle.

"See you sucker!" I shouted to him and walking off to the portal.

"Three…two…one…" Dark whispered to himself when he disappears so all the chains from the whip fell off of him. Reappearing and again stopping me in my way to the portal just a couple feet away he grabs me and slammed me on the ground.

"I'm finishing this once and for all. Got it? You are to stay in this SSBB organization!"

"Let me go! Let me-"

He leans in sinking his fangs into my neck.

I struggled. Kicking and swinging my arms trying to escape, it was no use…I felt his fangs tear at my artery and mouthfuls of blood being drained from my system.

"Let me…go…let me…." my arms were slowly weakening and my vision fuzzed as seeing my hand grow pail. He pulls away standing and wiping his mouth with a grin. Still red stained his lips.

"Goodnight Sheik, sweet dreams."

I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to beat him till he couldn't walk…but ever so slowly my eyelids felt heavier and heavier, shutting them closed I fell into a deep blackness, too called a deep slumber. ~~~

**[Dark]**  
I lied the Sheikiah onto her side of the bed in the dorm room. After shutting the window and hiding away the shreds of the stained ivory dress I mixed into the darkness once hearing someone knock at the door repeatedly.

"Sheik? Sheik are you in there?" asked a high pitched voice. It was Marth. Anyone could tell that hardheaded guy's voice from anywhere.

No reply. He turns the knob and opens it peering inside. When he steps fully in I slipped into his shadow just at the doorway.

"Oh…she's asleep." he whispers to himself watching her from afar breath heavily as lying on her side with her arm sticking out from the bed sheets.

I formed back into my human form from behind him. My shadow shown and Marth squeaked in fear as he turns to find me right behind him.

"Hello there…Prince of Altea." I grinned and made my eyes flash a creepy bright yellow to frighten him even more. He shakes and steps back into the dark dorm room reaching for the sword which was clipped to his chestnut brown belt.

"S-stay away from me…"

"Oh I will." I chuckled, but quickly I grabbed him and slammed him on the wall pressing his sword blade hard against his throat. "But if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE in this Manor about what you seen here, don't say it. If I find you doing so we'll have a problem. Got it dumbo?"

He nodded his head begging me to release him. I do so and handed him his sword. He turned and sped out in fear. What an idiot, a coward to leave not even checking to see if his friend Sheik was ok. How pathetic.

I walked off to the door after staring out the window for a couple minutes. _Maybe Ike will come here to check on here, and when he's angry…he's stronger than anyone, including DK_. The thought even frightened me myself,

"Good luck Sheik." I saluted her though she was asleep and twisted the doorknob walking out. Surely she'll remember what happened last night because the bite I taken to her fragile neck. ~~~  
*** * * * * * * **  
**[Ike]**  
_I couldn't believe how rude Captain Falcon was to have poured such a dark liquid on Sheik's amazing dress. What made him have the intention just to do that?! For fun?! _

I slammed him on the wall again. Raged and angrily I punched him across the face. Pit nervously stood beside Link, who both watched with wide eyes the size of blue colored golf balls.

"Tell Sheik you're sorry once Marth brings her back here!"

Captain Falcon rolled his eyes. He only grinned and laughed all over again once I reminded him what happened rather than to beat his sorry face up.

"You still think this is funny?!" I grabbed his tuxedo collar and slammed him on the table full of food.

The table collapsed and more eyes at the dance watched in fear more than shock, from me. I was feared whenever I ended up angry, usually I couldn't handle it…or control it like anyone else can. It was hard for me, but blowing off stem by beating him up, was just perfect.

Samus again tugged at my arm pulling me away from her annoying best friend.

"Stop it Ike! I'm sure Captain Falcon just wanted to joke on someone cause he had a rough day!"

"A rough day?!" I wheeled my head around and shouted to her uncaring if she was woman or not. I respected woman the best I could, but never when I was this pissed. Why the hell was she defending him anyway, she'd be on my side if it happened to her! "I'm sure Captain Falcon never has a bad day because first of all, he always jokes on people! It isn't fair for anyone and to Sheik! She wanted to be in this dance and he ruined it!" I looked back to him and screamed. "You can joke with me, to Pit, to Link, But never mess with Sheik! OK?!"

Captain Falcon stopped laughing. He lied there on the table rubble with my fists still gripping his tuxedo collar. A silence grew the whole auditorium and no one spoken.

"Marth." I heard Link say from behind me.

I lifted Captain Falcon to stand on his feet and let him go. He stayed there, uncaring if his tuxedo was ripped, stained, and too wrinkled. He just watched me turn around.

"Marth…where's Sheik?" I asked him when he bows his head chewing at his bottom lip nervously. He was hiding something, of course it was obvious.

"Sheik is sleeping…I let her sleep b-because she had a bad day…"

Link face palms and groans turning from him and pulling at his hair. Zelda clung to his arm to comfort him.

I growled. "You're going to apologize. Tomorrow morning or else."

Captain Falcon was silent.

"Let me come with you." Samus says as I walk off for the double doors to the halls which lead to the lobby.

"No. I wish to be alone and see Sheik myself."

She frozen in her tracks. I walked off pushing through the double doors and heading down the halls. Stupid Captain Falcon. _How excited she was to come…now it all crumbled down so quickly. The moron, the total idiot!_~~~

**[Samus Aran]**  
I clenched my fists growling. Wheeling around I taken Captain Falcon's wrist pulling out to the back door of the auditorium which lead to back stage.

"I can't believe you ruined this for me!"

"Me?" Captain Falcon folded his arms and shouted. "How did I ruin this for you? You were the one who told me to pour the fruit punch all over her dress, and I got beat for it! Like usual!"

"Well because of it now he's showing feelings for _her_, and I cannot let that happen! I want him to like _me_ Falcon! Which means I need yours and Quincy's help!"

"Fine! Alright!" he groaned.

"Good." I turned from him and whipped the pure blonde hair off from over my shoulders. "I'll meet you at Sheik's dorm to watch you apologize to her."

"B-but I don't want to a-"

Giving him a glare he finally decided to shut up.

"I'll meet you tomorrow in the morning. Fail me and same as Ike said you'll regret you have."

Walking off I stormed to go find Quincy and tell him the same exact thing.

**~Sorry that it's short :D But I'll make the next chapter longer! I promise! Bye Sweeties! Please Review!**


	5. Distant, Embarassing Offenses

**Author's Note****: Hello everyone, I am still continuing the story for the fanfic I am writing "Just Friends" As I usually ask is to please review after you are finished reading and to enjoy the following chapter I am to post up today. :D Thank you for reading up to here till now and if you love this fanifc please check the others I created, my most popular fanfic is Smash High School. Have a nice day! Bye Sweeties! ~**

**Just Friends:**

**Chapter Five****: Distant, Embarrassing Offenses**

**[Shiek]**

It was frustrating to wake up in the same dorm room of the Smash Manor as Zelda. Dreaming of escaping it all, to see Impa again, to walk over Hylian grasses was all just a mirage. And to think I passed Dark to enter the portal, I remember it! I remember it all now! Knocked out, defeated...still to be in this stupid SSBB Orginization buried in the most embarassing memory. To have fruit punch poured all over my ivory dress directly in front of everyone's eyes, including Ike's.

The thought shaken my body as I stared into my reflection in the mirror. My crimson red eyes stayed locked onto the glass as my hands still trembled, they risen over my chest to grip at my pounding heart. How was I to show my face? Though I have the Sheikiah scarf to cover it all...still the smashers would recognize it was me. Captain Falcon...when I lay my hands on him he'll just regret what he's done. I'll just wait. Wait till everyone forgets about last night even if it means to stay in the bathroom forever!

"Sheik? You in there?" asked a light caring voice from out the door. It was Princess Zelda. Her knocks stopped and a silence grew as I wiped away the tears which still rolled down my stinging cheeks.

"Yes Zelda...where else could I be?" my voice was shaky, I meant to sound more confident in myself, to at least sound just a bit happier...but no I ruined it.

There was a sigh before she answered. "Sheik please open the door. I want to talk to you about this...it's not the end of the world."

A winced replaced my breath. Bowing my head I let all my dark blonde hair spill over my shoulders when leaning over the sink. "Zelda yes it is! Everyone in this stupid Manor keep on spreading rumors! Ike and I are NOT dating, I'm not a guy, and too because of last night they'll just mock me! I can't take it anymore! I just want to go home!"

"Sheik...I know what Captain Falcon did was cruel to ruin the dress I bought you...and too how Samus ruined your chances on dancing with Ike..."

My lips didn't part, I stayed silent, she continues anyway.

"But even though that happened, you have a lot of friends in this Manor who don't speak bad of you. We'll defend you even if it takes a meeting with the Master Hand himself. Please come out. I'm starting to miss you..."

She sounded as if to cry herself. My heart heavied, and as lead it began to throb and slide lower down to my stomach. My mind still stirring I let my arm rise from my side and hand take the cold silver doorknob. Twisting it and parting open the door just slightly so the Princess can see me I leaned at the doorway staring into her eyes.

"There. Happy?" I asked her with the most fakest smile I could ever pull. Tears blurred my clear vision of her and lifting my free hand I wiped them away from my lashes hoping she didn't catch a glimpse of them. But she did.

"He'll pay." she whispered opening her arms. I slowly stepped out and hugged her softly crying in her shoulder. Her fingers gingerly combed into my hair to comfort me as her other arm which was slung behind me drew me tighter and closer.

But just as we held each other like the sister bond relationship we had there was a knock at the door. We both frozen in surprise hearing we had guests at seven in the morning.

"I'll get it." she says kissing my cheek and smiling before she releases and turns heading to the door. I slipped back into the bathroom, if it was Ike at the door...I wouldn't want to show my face at all. I was too ashamed...

"Ike?" I heard Zelda ask questionably. "What are you doing here it's seven in the morning!"

My thoughts were correct, no one could wake as early as him just for me.

"I-Is Sheik here?" I heard him ask from out the door. He sounded worried. His voice high pitched almost as if anxious.

"Yes but..." I heard Zelda clear her throat during the slight pause. "She wishes to be alone at the moment. I'm sorry, but maybe later in the day you'll see her ok?"

There was a silence. In curiousity I silently cracked open the bathroom door when shutting out the lights. With my eye I peered at the front door of the dorm room. Ike was in his mercenary clothing again. Green headband wrapped over his forehead and messy indigo blue hair sticking in all possible directions. His cape was lazily draping behing his back and Ragnell was in his right fist uncomfortably. His eyes never left Zelda who was much shorter than him and still wearing her lavender colored pajamas.

"Oh...then tell her to speak with me right away as soon as she's out the dorm. I really want to talk to her..." his head turns and looks down at the halls when hearing his name being called. It sounded like Pit.

"Alright...bye Ike." Zelda was holding the door's frame and slowly pulling it to shut as she watches him with a pitiful glance.

There was a paining wince. "Bye Princess." his hand lifts like a wave and arm slaps to his side.

To my disappointment in seeing his handsome face any longer she shuts the door and leans her back on it looking to me knowing that I watched the whole time.

Her hazel eyes never parted from mine. "You should get dressed, breakfast is soon to open and if we miss it then we have to wait till late noon for lunch."

The thought again of all the rumors struck my heart harshly, but hiding the fear I swing the bathroom door fully open before nodding. "O-ok..."

Zelda opens the closet and tossed me my Sheikiah outfit and scarf once I approached. Already changing into her Hyrule Princess dress she combed her long chocolate brown hair and tied it at the ends slipping on her thin golden crown.

This day is going to be the worse...I thought as I pulled off my pajamas to change in the thin Sheikiah outfit. Captain Falcon...if only he had a heart. And to that I wrapped the Sheikiah scarf over my nose and mouth. 

**[Ike]**

In the halls I stared at the chestnut brown door that was shut directly in front of me. My eyes just couldn't pull away, I knew Sheik was in there, I knew Sheik was pained. I should've stayed by her side the whole time rather than to have been with Samus. Dancing with her was fun...but because of my stupidity now a best friend of mine is hurt and completely ashamed to show her face ever again in this Manor.

"Ike?"

I turned my head to see who called my name for the second time. It was Pit. His bright white angelic wings were drooped and his eyes looked to the shut door with pity. "Sheik's still inside...right?" his brunette hair hung over his face and eyes dropped from mine to his sandals.

"Yup...Zelda was the one who answered the door." I taken his forearm and pulled him to follow. We were to head back to the Manor cafeteria to meet Link and Marth. They were saving seats for us hoping to bring back Sheik, guess that wasn't going to happen.

"I hope she's ok...all because of Captain Falcon he embarrassed her and now everyone is spreading the news as if nothing!" his arms shot up in the air and anger crossed his expression when kicking Lucas aside when he stood in his path of walking.

"Hey!" Lucas growled after landing on his knees. His friend Ness came to help him stand and the two glared at us as if planning a revenge. Pit didn't seem to mind, he ignored the topic fully as I cringed in the slightest bit of fear.

"When I cross paths with that jerk wait till I tear off his head!"

I shrugged, resting Ragnell's thick golden blade on my right shoulder I looked ahead almost as if in a trance. My heart kept thriving, pounding and slamming into the ribs that chained it back. I needed to talk to her! Why would she not answer the door? Even for me!?

"She just needs time to relax...I told that helmet head to apologize to her, if he doesn't then his head will be off before the sun sets today. Got it?"

Pit only grinned. "Deal."

We walked down the halls in silence. It was empty, usually no one woken up from the time I usually wake. I guess I was used to it after all the missions and wars I had to attend. Still I just hoped to see Sheik's face again.

"Your welcome." growled a voice to us as we approached the top of the stairway leading to the Lobby.

"Eh?" in sync, both our heads wheeled back to the voice in who seemed to threat. Our eyes locked to crimson red ones, no, scarlet blooded eyes and pail lips curved in a mocking grin. Dark Link. He was standing beside his friend Wolf who had his arms crossed and was leaning his body against the wall beside him.

"Without me getting Sheik she would be in Hyrule by now."

Pit was the first to growl and to speak his mind. "Hyrule? Sheik wouldn't dare to leave us here alone without saying her goodbyes!"

"Really?" Dark chuckles and he lets his night black hair fall back over his cruelly colored eyes. Approaching me he taken the ribbon of my headband and toyed with it as he steps closer, nose almost touching mine. His voice changed into a soft whisper when seeing Samus and Quincy nearby. "Then explain why the Master Hand himself ordered me to get her because in his cameras he saw her try to escape in a portal."

My eyes stared at him in hurt and shock. Was he serious? No...no Sheik would never ever leave me here without a goodbye. She wouldn't even leave us at all cause I mean much to her...right?

"Aw...mercenary's torn right?" his two dead-like cold hands lifted and taken each side of my head drawing me closer again. My eyes widened, and by instinct I ducked down grabbing both his wrists and twisted them behind his back just between his two shoulder blades before slamming his front side on the wall. Wolf pushed off the wall beside us, watching in the same shocked expression as my angelic friend Pit. Wide eyes and a jaw dropped open.

Dark just laughed. His head turned so he can see me his mocking grin never changed, no matter how pain he was in under the pin. "Sheik wanted to leave and you're lucky I stopped her. Without me, she would be training with Impa by now at the Hyrule Castle living her life all over again rather than to stay here with you losers."

"Quiet!" I yelled ramming him on the wall again, my reward was to hear the slight yelp of pain coming from the dark figure after the sound of a crack. I didn't want to hear his lies, Sheik wouldn't leave me here alone, she cared, she loved us...no way would she go...w-would she? The thoughts of her leaving struck my heart. All the memories of us laughing, training, hanging out was special to me. Every friend of mine here was special...but her...she's a prized possession in my heart that can never be replaced. Just as I snapped out my thoughts I didn't look to who was walking down the hallways to hear. "Sheik would never leave this Manor! She loves her friends and Princess Zelda too much to leave without a single goodbye!"

Samus and Quincy who at the bottom of the steps frozen their conversations and lifted their heads up to see what was going on. Lucas and Ness who still glared, now shared surprise glances. Princess Peach who walked out her dorm heard, and the biggest gossiper of the Manor she started to text in her phone. When I turned my head I see Princess Zelda and Sheik. Her scarf wrapped over her nose and mouth I knew she was hurt. Her eyes told me. Wide and body jerked back as if shot by a gun. I stared, only to release Dark Link so quickly that he stumbled unable to catch up with my reflexes.

"S-Sheik I-"

She speeds past Pit and I sliding down the wooden railing of the stairs as if a skateboard. Flipping in a summer sault she lands perfectly on her feet and folds her arms in front of her bowing her head as she began to turn in the Main Hall for the Manor's cafeteria. A silence spread. No one spoken, just all eyes landed on her till all sights of her were gone after she disappeared through the double doors.

Princess Zelda sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose she walks past Pit without saying a word but to me with a look. A look that seemed to blame me for the faults of her in pain. I risen an eyebrow, questioning her glare but she turns from me and slowly made her way down the wooden stairs with a regal apperance in her gestures and headed the same direction in which her ninja form hurried to.

"Sheik..." I winced bowing my head in shame. Pit looks to me, more pity in his bright curlean colored eyes as his angelic wings lifted seeming to be in startlement. I felt broken, a friend completely ignoring me? For what?

Dark Link stood straight dusting himself off. With no words or sound he turns pulling Wolf after him. That grin...wait till I knock it right out his lips including his teeth!

"Come on Ike...I'm sure Link and Prince Marth are still waiting for us to return." my angelic friend whispered in my ear so the other brawlers who still stared couldn't hear.

I nodded to him. We both headed down the stairs at once and to the cafeteria. It felt so awkward now that we felt all the eyes land on us, each pair adds as if more weight upon our shoulders as we make our way calmly for the cafeteria. 

**[Samus Aran]**

I watched how he yelled at Dark Link with such a rage from up the stairwell after slamming him powerfully on the walls of the Manor. Clearly something was up, Sheik wanted to leave without a goodbye?

"Curse that Master Hand for sending him to stop her." I growled whipping the pure blonde hair from off from over my shoulders and let it hang down to my lower back. Still I was upset on Captain Falcon's failures last night, I needed Ike to love me. Not to show more feelings for that pathetic Sheikiah. I loathed her. She had a Princess almost as if a sister, for crying out loud she was part royalty for the worse of it all! And too her many friends, her unique personalities which no one can copy...she is too beautiful as well...how can I win Ike's heart when I'm competing against a goddess?

Quincy who held Pikachu, stroked her lovingly before lifting his eyes to gaze at me. A teasing grin spread his lips and he risen an eyebrow when following my stares. Ike and his angel friend Pit already disappered pass the double doors.

"So you're telling me that I should help you with your plans to win you the mercenary?"

I snapped out my thoughts. Folding my arms over my chest I turned from him lifting my chin up. "Yes. Since Captain Falcon too needs to apolgize, as the brute he is I need soemone clever, someone who too knows Sheik better than I do. And that's where you come in Quincy." My eyes looked back to him after I opened my eyelids.

He chuckles. "Well...I do hate Sheik as well. She thinks she can just kick everyone's butt in the Manor when clearly she cannot."

"So we have a deal? You help me with winning Ike and to rid Sheik from this Manor and SSBB Orginization once and for all?" I held out my hand for him to shake it.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu beams and she stretched out her stubby yellow paw to touch my hand. Looking to Quincy she given him a pleading look to agree.

He nods. "I'm in." extending his arm he taken my hand and we three shaked on it.

"I'm ready to apologize." says a familiar voice from behind.

I turned and glared at Captain Falcon who had his arms folded and glares set on.

"It's about time." I turned from him and walked ahead. "Come on, we have things to do."

The two boys shared glances, nodding with grins again they followed after me as if leashed puppies.

**[Sheik]**

The table Zelda and I sat in was rather silent. She decided to sit in the very backs with me, but after a couple minutes neither of us decided to speak yet.

As Zelda cut up her pancake with a fork and knife she lifted the small soggy syruped piece and popped it in her mouth chewing slowly before chugging it down with some orange juice. I of course forked my salad unable to escape the queasy feeling I felt in my churning stomach when watching the fork spin lazily on the crunching leaves. Ike...why didn't I stay there to talk to him? Was I that ashamed to speak to anyone at the moment?

It wasn't long till the double doors of the cafeteria open again. Some people looked to see who it was and then paid their attention back to their foods and friends. It was Ike and Pit. Of course their eyes skimmed the whole cafeteria to find me so I slouched down hiding under the table shyly. Zelda didn't say a word as she turns in her seat to look back to who I hid from. She shrugs and continues to eat her breakfast.

"They're done looking for you ok? They're sitting with Link and Marth."

I slipped back up to my seat and began to eat, but only to stop all over again lost in thought.

"Sheik stop. I'm serious you need to eat! Don't let depression hold you back from that." she growled setting her carton of orange juice down after finishing it.

"Eh...?" my mouth parted but only a squeaky sound came out to replace my voice. "D-depressed? Who said I was depressed-"

"You're hiding from Ike when clearly you heard it yourself..." Zelda's hazel eyes looked to Link, it seemed he was already staring at her from across his table over Prince Marth's shoulder because their eyes met. Flaming red she paid her attention back to me and clears her throat. "He wished to speak with you as soon as you leave the dorm."

"I know that..." groaning my forehead hit the table top and some eyes laid upon me after the sound it created, sounding painful when it really wasn't. I ignored the stares from the random brawlers and sighed lifting my head back up. "But how can I talk to him Zelda? I was completely embarassed...too by how he yelled that to Dark Link in the halls...I-I did want to leave without saying a goodbye. If I tell him that...h-he'd be crushed!"

She nods. "I understand that Sheik." her arm extended over the table and she taken my hand. "But honesty is the first to growing a friendship, not secrets."

There was a pause. My fingers laced over hers and my eyes dropped down to my colder salad again. "No wonder you're the icon of Wisdom in the Triforce Princess...I'll talk to Ike."

Her lips curved into a caring smile. "Then go ahead."

Somehow something blossomed inside me, a sister bond between us would never shrink or fade away. It would always grow and become stronger. Smiling back I confidently stood and swallowing the nervousness down to my gut I walked pass all the tables in which Brawlers whispered to each other silently as I approached Ike's table.

"Sheik." he stood from his seat as soon as he lifted his eyes from his tray. The chair screeched behind him and too his friends, which were mine too looked to me with a pitiful glance before looking away.

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked him shyly glimpsing at the other Brawlers who still whispered to each other as keeping their curious eyes on me.

He stared for a moment before nodding. "This way." his head cocked to the side looking over to the double doors of the cafeteria. I nodded to him back as I circled the table of friends and followed him for the doors close behind.

The doors open before he could so he stopped me and we both step aside. I winced from beneath the scarf over my nose and mouth when seeing Captain Falcon. His eyes never left me as he walks past with Quincy and Samus Aran, though her eyes too never left me.

Ike waited till they passed and he taken my hand pulling me through the double doors and into an empty hallway. Till then after the long silence he began to speak.

**[Samus Aran]**

As soon as I seen Sheik standing beside Ike my heart soured. How badly I wished to speak to him as well but again she takes the handsome mercenary away.

"When do I apologize Samus? He left with her." Falcon snarled folding his arms over his chest when taking a seat across from me at the opposite ends of the empty table where Princess Zelda sat. She was silent and didn't mind to be alone. Her eyes never left her tray as she began to chew at her bright ruby red apple.

"Later." I assured to him giving him a glare before leaning back in the seat. My hair hung loosely over and one arm was propping me up as the other was extended on the table when I drum my fingers. "We just have to wait till Sheik and Ike come back in the cafeteria."

Neither of us noticed Princess Zelda overhearing. Her elf ear twitched and her hazel eyes darted to the right staring at us when we never even realized it.

Quincy stroked Pikachu who growled when Falcon wanted to carry her. Falcon who pulled his arms away set his hands on his lap and Quincy still remained holding his special Pokemon. "I think he's kissing her."

"Quiet." I snarled to him. "They refuse any love for each other when hearing the rumors. Surely none of that is to happen-"

Falcon groaned. "Why the hell am I even helping you win Ike? Just ask him out or something cause I'm tired of this. I follow no rules from no one! Got that?!"

Quincy and I glared at him, Pikachu bites his thigh as I leaned over the table grabbing his arm and flipping over the table top now standing behind him. I had his toned arm twisted and wrist between his two shoulder blades slammed on the table. Brawlers watched in surprise.

"Nothing to see here!" Falcon yelled to them all when knocking me away. He clenched his jaw as he frowned beneath his helmet when dusting himself off. the silence in the cafeteria was there for a lasting while...but soon the chatter risen again and no more eyes watched.

"You listen to me Falcon." I growled in his ear when tugging his head so that his ear could be near my lips. "I beat up metroids, I destroy creatures even stronger than you can ever try to be. Follow what I tell you or face a bullet that'll pop open your skull as easy as squeezing a grape."

Quincy's and Pikachu's eyes widened when overhearing me. Princess Zelda stood from her chair and approached me tapping my shoulder rather roughly.

"Ahem." she lifted her gloved hand to her mouth as she clears her throat.

I released Falcon and I looked to her with a disgusted look. "Oh, it's you. Giving me a decree or something? An order because I am a 'peasant'?"

Zelda frowned. Her used to be calm hazel eyes that we all known as boring flashed a maniac look and even some red formed in the rims of her dark night pupils. A canine shown and she grabs my zero suit just above my chest and yanks me close.

"Listen you tom boy wannabe! First I heard you talking about my sister Sheik and everyone here already figures you adore her friend Ike. But listen to me! Dare hurt her, and I'll hurt you!" her free hand was lifted and flames formed just above her gloved hand as she released me. "She seems to like Ike as much as you do, but think you're getting Ike? Ha, cause he's not interested with slutty women like yourself."

Both Quincy and Captain Falcon's jaws dropped open and a sweat bead formed on their cheeks. Pikachu rubbed her eyes shaking her head as I step back in shock to what she called me.

"Excuse me but I'm no slut!" I cannot believe she's daring to call me that!

"Oh really?" Zelda kept her confidence and points to my Zero Suit. "Is it THAT necessary to wear something so tight? And your body to me looks like it was made, not real. Or in other words..." she used her fingers as quotes. "Fixed."

Brawlers listened. The cafeteria dimmed down and including all of Ike's friends. Some even began to laugh.

"I use a skinny suit like this for my agility! The thinner it is, the easier I can dart around in matches!"

"Hmmm." Zelda shrugged and turns away. "Whatever helps make you sleep at night."

My eyebrow twitched. That's it.

I swing my leg for her head.

The Hero of Time stood from his chair shouting. "Zelda!"

Princess Zelda ducked and aiming her hand at me I was thrown back by an immense force of winds. My back hit the hard walls and a shock of pain spiked my nerves when I slide to the floor.

"You heard my warning bounty hunter. Mess with Ike or Sheik and it's your head that'll be popped as easily as squeezing a grape."

I cringed. _She heard that?_

Everyone eyed her questionably as she walks out the cafeteria, the Hero of Time follows, ignoring the friends that called after him.

"Well that was embarssing." chuckled Falcon who clears his throat before taking a sandwich Quincy offers him. He unwraps the plastic over it and taken a bite.

"Shut up." I hide my face from everyone as I taken a seat. 

**[Sheik]**

Ike sighs before he spoken. Slowly he steps up and taken one of my hands. "Shadow told Pit and I that you wanted to leave the Manor...i-is that true?"

There was a long silence. Though how much I blushed beneath the scarf, my crimson red eyes couldn't drop from his beautiful dark orbs.

"Ike-"

"Answer me honestly Sheik...I want to know if you wanted to leave without saying any goodbyes..." his hair fell over his face when he bowed his head tearing the perfect gaze, I felt his grip on my hand tighten and shake.

I remembered what Zelda said, that honesty was better than secrets...

"I did...and I'm sorry..."

His lower lip rolled under his teeth. Eyelids closing a tear streamed down his cheek and I watched with my heart ripping apart. No...no no no I didn't want him to cry!

Zelda steps out the Cafeteria to find me looking to her with guilt. Her expression was in shock and soon came out Samus Aran running up to us both.

"What did you do Sheik?!" she yelled to me with her icy blue eyes flashing in sudden hatred.

I shaken my head. "I-I don't know-"

"Ike are you ok?" Samus asked him when pulling his hand away from mine.

I seen Zelda growl from away the scene. Something to bother her in the inside but I didn't know what was up.

Ike winced, "Samus...can you take me to the arena? I wish for company as I attack alloys..."

"Of course..."

"Ike." I went to reach out for him, but Samus slaps my hand away and pulls him after her to walk in a faster pace. I stared, confused...torn. What's her problem.

Zelda taken my arm. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"But Zelda I-"

She yanks me back into the cafeteria, with Link already at the double doors he follows the Princess again.

~**Please review! :D I hoped you liked it and I will make sure I write a longer chapter XD Thank you for reading, Bye Sweeties!**


	6. Disbelief, A Taken Mercenary

**Author's Note****: Sorry that it's been a whole while since I went to update this story. :P This is a new chapter! Woooo! Can't wait to read it right? Well, surely cause you're reading now! XD Hahaha. Enjoy the chapter for you today and please review once you are finished reading, it is well appreciated and it shows me you care. :D Too mention any ideas in your reviews and I will give out credit if any viewer here reading this does so. :P Enjoy! Bye Sweeties!**

* * *

**Just Friends****:**

  
**Chapter Six****: Disbelief, A Taken Mercenary  
**  
**[Sheik]**  
I was yanked back into the cafeteria after being shoved away from raged Samus and ignored by soon to be crying Ike. My heart ached and throbbed inside of my chest. What I said...I knew it torn him down, his eyes told me, his tears shown me...how guilty I felt for even trying to escape this Manor in the first place! Stupid Dark Link...of course he'd go off telling the whole world about my plans. He has nothing else to do in his life rather than to troll others and make a mockery of everything!

Princess Zelda pointed to the seat beside Prince Marth, shyly I sat down and Zelda sitting across from the both of us with Link resting beside her she slammed her fists on the table top startling all of us, including Pit who nearly choked on his burrito.

"I cannot believe that slut had the chance to pull him away!" she snarled, her eyes flashed as if flames, and a menacing expression that the neither of us even recognized in her in the first place.

"Slut? What's that?" Marth asked innocently when turning his head to see his friend Pit beside him. His angelic friend shrugged and chewing down the rest of his burrito he was as confused as he was.

Link waved them both off when he rests both his hands on Zelda's shoulders trying to calm her down. "Zelda-"

"Samus...ugh! You know what she's planning Sheik? Do you know?"

"Not...really Princess..." I risen an eyebrow after pulling the scarf off over my nose and mouth. It hung low and loosely over my chest and I leaned over the table top resting my chin in my hands. "What are you talking about? Samus a slut? Her 'taking' Ike away, the 'chances'?" I too quoted the both words with my fingers.

Zelda sighed frustratingly. Her hands risen to her head rubbing at her temples after slapping Link away. "Don't you get it Sheik? She likes Ike too! She wants to take him away from you and it's only why she wanted to be friends with you in the first place! Only to get closer to Ike Greil! I heard it all, the plan, everything just at the table you and I sat at when they got there..."

There was a silence at the table. Marth blinks, Pit sets his burrito down, Link's jaw dropped open, Zelda and I in a tensed stare.

I wet my lips nervously before feeling my cheeks heat up. I should've kept my scarf on, taking it I wrapped it around over my nose before answering nervously. "W-Who said I liked Ike...?"

Link shrugs and was the first to answer since Zelda was lost in her own world of rage and anger. "It's kind of obvious since you both hang out all the time, smile, blush-"

"I-I don't blush!" I protested with a low growl seeming as if I was a wolf. Link risen his hands up as if he was innocent and Prince Marth giggles as he pokes my cheek dumbly.

"Well Sheik yes you are...you always have that mask over your face when with Ike, too when Zelda just mentioned you liked him too and you put it back on again-"

"Enough." I taken my friend's wrist and stopped him from poking me ay longer when too flashing a glare at him. "I do NOT like Ike and NEVER will I. He's just my best friend and it's staying that way. I'm heading over to the arena to find him, and apologize. Is that ok with you Princess?"

Zelda shook her head. "Nope, nope nope nope. Samus already won her chance, now you have to wait till Ike gets back from fighting against alloys."

"I can go over there Zelda!" I shouted when standing up fromt the chair, it screeched loudly and some brawlers around us watched wide eyed.

"Ike will ignore you and Samus will have better chances Sheik!" Princess Zelda stood from her seat as well and a menacing canine shown. "Don't ruin it all for yourself-"

"I don't care about the chances because I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I lifted up and fist and kept on snarling. "Everyone here in this god damn Manor believes I have feelings for the mercenary! I DON'T! What don't you people get of that! Are you guys as desperate as looking at couples as the fangirls up there in the arenas?! Do you know how ANNOYING that is?!"

Zelda's anger slowly was calming down, her eyes softened when she seen me in total tears.

"I-I don't like him! Never will I! A Sheikiah is forbidden to love because it is a weakness to others and me! I cannot love Ike, and too he does not love me e-either!"

Prince Marth looked to Link, Link as surprised and silent as he was he looked to Pit. The three guys did not know what to say. No one did, including Zelda...including me...

"Sheik..." Zelda seemed full of pity when remembering that rule as well.

I let out a shaky breath, knowing that all eyes were on me again, knowing more rumors about me will spread of lies...I turned on my heel and sped out the double doors for the Training Hall, I felt like beating up as many dummies as I could find as I cried.

_Ike doesn't love me...nor will he ever. Samus was beautiful, she was better.._**_._****~~~  
**  
**[Ike]**  
I swallowed before ducking and twisting my body finally able to cut open a dark blue alloy. It twitched as electricity shattered it, then it collapsed and exploded behind me as I went to walk off for Samus who held my water bottle and towel on the bench.

"You seem exhausted..." she tells me when I taken the water bottle and plopped down beside her unscrewing the cap and nearly chugging all the water down my throat.

"Yeah..." my voice as groggy as it was, I taken a breath before too setting the water bottle down and patting all the sweat off my face with the towel. "I'm tired...how many alloys did I kill?"

"Hmmmm." Samus leaned over and gotten a tablet out from beneath the bench. Turning it on, a huge number appeared and was flashing. "Wow Ike, 235 alloys, new record for you."

I still didn't smile when she did. Her eyes looked away from mine and she sighs when turning off the tablet and too slipping it back under the bench.  
"I see you're still upset about Sheik...still you won't tell me what happened..."

"I wish to tell...but what if you spread rumors like the others?" I stood to get Ragnell out for the new round of alloys about to come up but she taken my wrist.

"I would never spread any rumors to hurt you Ike...I promise you."

There was a silence._ Promises were a tough thing to break, but I just started to hang out with Samus. Now she wants promises? What was her deal to be even following me here when I never really talked to her ever since she too was a Newcomer at the Brawl Manor and the Orginization. Weird..._

I turned my head to see her again, our eyes met and I sworn she looked even more beautiful from when the dim sunlight hit her. I looked away, too prying my wrist away from her tight grip when realizing I liked Samus._ She was nice...kind, beautiful. Every male in this Manor found her hot because, well it's obvious._

"Ike?" she asked me.

I was staring off at the arena, stuck in a trance as I thought not even noticing she called out my name.

"Ike? Is everything alright?" when resting a hand on my shoulder I jumped in surprise. Looking to her again I risen an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I processed her question before answering as I nodded. "Yeah...everything's alright."

"But-"

"Want to fight against the alloys with me?" I wanted to drop the subject already. It pained my heart that Sheik wished to leave without saying a goodbye, that she never cared. Now Samus wishes to bribe me into spilling out my emotions which too I was bad at because no way was I a softy.

She sighs, smiling she nods as well. "Sure, I'll go against some alloys with you Ike."

I walked ahead with Ragnell rested on my shoulder. I hope that the subject that I think I dropped will stay dropped...I wondered if Sheik was ok...

*** * * * * * * * ***

**[Sheik]**  
I sighed as after busting up another sandbag with huge black eyes. It ripped open and stuffing poured out of it after all the ninja stars I used and too the chain whip to tear it open in such ways. I felt bad, though I hoped these things weren't really alive.

I stood up straight and looked to my hand. Fixing out the tape around my fingers I turned from the sandbag to collect my things and just head for my dorm to take a shower. How badly I wished to see Ike...but what Zelda said about Samus. _More chances...better chances...h-how did she know I shown slight feelings for Ike? He was handsome, he was strong, well toned at the arms, his chest, too his broad shoulders...he was perfect as in the male body and too his personality. His laugh..._.it was only thing I could hear in my own head as I went over to push the double doors open.

"Aw...did I make Sheik sad because the mercenary left her alone?" cooed a voice from behind.

I growled. A ninja star slowly taken out from the pouch connected to my belt I twisted my body and threw it for Dark Link who gasped and tried to duck. He couldn't in time and the ninja star stuck to his chest.

"Ow! What the heck?!"

"You wished to annoy me and that's what you get." I snarled turning full to him and approaching. "How DARE you make Ike torn. How dare you too to mess with me!"

"Well I defeated you once, I can do it again."

"Try to hurt me when I'm pissed off goth boy." I grabbed at his dark tunic collar and threw him aside after a hard kick to his stomach knocking all the breath out of him. He groaned in pain and tumbling over I too stepped over him as I walked for the doors.

"Gah!" he cried out watching me through his night black hair which fell over his crimson red eyes. "You like Ike don't you Sheikiah?!"

I chuckled darkly. "Only for me to know, and for you to find out."

He growled. I just left him there alone in the Training Hall as I walked down to the Lobby of the whole Brawl Manor. It was hard to look back at the eyes who watched me. Each step was being watched, by strangers, too some of my friends. Prince Marth ran up to me and he giggled hugging me as well.

"Hey Sheik!" laughing he pokes my side. "How you doing?"

I flinched and pushed away from him. "I'm not in the mood..."

His smile faded immediately. "Well...can you tell me what's wrong? It's been hours that you were in there and I was waiting for you to come out."

"You were...waiting for me Marth?" I asked him surprised when lifting my head up to see him.

He nods. "Yeah, it's what friends do for each other...right?"

I smiled from beneath my scarf. "Right..." he was so much sweeter than the rest of my guy friends.

He followed after me as I began to walk ahead for my dorm room. As we talked and laughed at some jokes, too he was helping me to forget the pains...who entered the front doors of the Lobby was Ike and Samus. _The two...they were holding hands?_

Marth and I were just up the steps, looking down to them in shock.

Ike risen an eyebrow to Samus, lifting his head, his eyes met mine. From his nervous smile came a wide eyed shock expression.

"Sheik!" he shouted when I turned speeding down the halls for my dorm. _W-was I too late already?!_

"Jerk!" Marth called to him when following after me, of course he was faster but he managed to keep up.** ~~~  
**  
**[Ike]**  
I look to Samus who had a confident smile on her face still. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What the heck!" I let her hand go and shove her back.

"What? I can't hold your hand?"

"No! You can't! Sheik just ran off because of you! W-we aren't even dating!"

"Well if she's jealous then she can suck it up!" she folded her arms and turns from me. "She doesn't even like you back anyway."

"H-How would you know?!" I shouted to her when she looks to her cell phone.

A grin spread her lips. I sworn her eyes locked to Quincy's from afar but he turns acting as if he never did anything when stroking his fellow Pikachu.

"What's going on..." I growled to her when grabbing her arm.

Samus chuckled. "Look at the video I was sent while you were away Ike. This is my evidence."

I snatched the phone from her. Playing the video my eyes widened._ Sheik...didn't like me?  
_  
*** * * * ***  
Minutes later the video was finished. I handed her the phone and swallowed unable to speak.

"Quit wasting you time with her...stay with me Ike. I love you. You know that...it's too pretty obvious." she pressed her soft lips on my cheek and warmly she smiled as she pats my head. "Sheik's cruel to have said those things...and too she wished to leave you...remember?"

I winced. Samus did show me that Sheik didn't like me, she cannot, she screamed it right in Princess Zelda's face. Maybe...I should like Samus instead?

I taken her hand. Hesitating I soon turned my head and kissed her. **~~~  
**  
**[Samus Aran]**  
I was taken aback by the quick kiss Ike given me. His lips ran over mine till finally he pulled fully away from me to go and head to his two friends Link and Pit who watched us both in shock.

I looked to my phone and it was Quincy again who sent the message.

'So...we done here?'

'No.' I typed the message and chuckled to myself as my cheeks were still rosy pink. 'We have to rid Sheik from the Manor forever, and that's what we're going to do next now that I got Ike's heart...'

Quincy lifted his head up from afar and grinned as well. I on the other hand, winning victory I went to go get Captain Falcon who surely was in the cafeteria still eating a buffet of food. 

* * *

**~I know this was short! XD Please review! I feel SO bad for doing this to Sheik but it had to happen at some point! :D Read any other fanfics of mine if you liked this one, I have many other dramas, too some yaois and one-shots with Zelink. Bye Sweeties!**


End file.
